gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
}} "Fate is cruel, don't you think? Then why, once more, you seek to change it?" Death could not deny the fragile trust involved with putting one's fate in the hands of the goddess whose existence revolved around it. But he had seen misery more than once; pain and injustice too great to justify the decisions fate had made for the world he ruled. So the god stepped before the other, compromising trade. "Enlighten me," the goddess would question, "Why are you, who takes loved ones from the living, so fond of humanity and it's fleeting existence spent in bliss?" But despite his answer, the goddess of fate failed to understand the reasoning behind Death's actions and his desire to challenge fate for a prize of low value. Happiness for all was a foreign concept to the deity that had been disappointed by humanity through her devoted love. But despite feelings of dread, her ears would be open for the proposal of the reaper. "Let me shoulder what we create next - a world in which harmony overwhelms misery. In balance, you and I co-exist; your love raises the sun, while mine raises the moon. However, let fate run free, let them decide their path. But when lost, guide them, as I will guide them when their last light has flickered out. And I will handle this world, while they cherish you, for they will believe fate to be kind." And for his burden, his only wish was to remain among the living, and live as a mortal by their side. Shai, despite being a goddess void of mercy, felt herself confused by his suggestion, yet accepted the selfless contract of fate, allowing Death to design the world he imagined for humanity, which he held so dear in his heart. The world shall be split in four, the gods decided as eon flooded the empty silhouette of the planet they were beginning to create. Harmony, equality, and magic would play important roles in this new utopia. Though, the gods weren't foolish, not unaware that conflict would spark in every story. Thus, they decided to build these new lands on terms of competitive, yet fair understanding of what later would become known as "tournaments". The factions, while each thriving in their individual, extraordinary habitats, would ever so often allow each other to host generous events, which over generations would assure the peace between all nations. To this day, life flourishes in all factions. Until it's time to break some bones. Setting Technology • Arcadia's level of progress lies between medieval and modern times, where while the world reminds of a fairy tale, certain machines and objects of the modern world exist through magic. The youth of Arcadia is often seen glued to rectangle shaped mirrors, which allow them to talk to their friends face to face. You would not guess, but these handy gadgets are powered by miniature goblins, who also snap great photos of your loved ones if you purchase a camera. To send a quick message to a friend, send a talking bird via Twitter service, or send a cube that will read good or bad news to the recipient upon arrival (or dirty ones wink wonk). In order to get around, all factions rely on carriages pulled by hoofed animals (in Tor-Moran's case kobolds), dragon flight or a variety of mount creatures. Education • All factions feature magical schools and universities, all of which can be attended cross-faction wide. Those schools teach magic and sorcery, training with wild creatures, foreign languages such as draconic or elvish and many others, potion making and much more. Politics • Social life • The latest trends in all factions surround social interaction. For status updates about their life, one may post a photo or message onto a bulletin board known as faceboard. To find a date for the weekend, a trip to the well known Cinder bar may get you lucky. Simply swipe right upon match and if they accept they shall be lovingly smashed into a wall of cushions inside the bar! (people say consensual acceptance was added after one too many incidents of accidental summoning straight from the toilet) Not your type? Swipe left! Some say there are spikes at the no-wall, but we aren't entirely sure! Modern au Synopsis to be added. The modern au of Arcadia is a constant, free-to-rp side roleplay and art prompt featured as secondary setting in our group. The au serves the purpose of fun alone and can feature humanized modern world versions of regular-setting characters, or have new characters made entirely for the purpose of being rped in the modern setting. It features its own folder in our gallery and can be rped, headcanoned or even drawn. Basically it's shitposting to relieve stress Category:A to Z Category:Lore Category:Group